Crimson Darkness
by Inui's bastard love-child
Summary: In the final battle against Sephiroth, Vincent finds himself transported into a world of Ninja's and Demons of the like he has never seen before. In the Naruto section as it is mainly set in the Naruto world. Rated M for Violence and Torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Final Fantasy or Naruto… Well I do own some Games, Plushies and assorted posters but that's about it. Otherwise don't sue me. I'm poor enough as it is.

All flames will be well used by my Father. (_It could save the family on the cost of matches!_) Pyromaniacs beware… (_My Dad is around!_)

Chapter I

The battle against Sephiroth was proving to be long and hard, but persistence was starting to pay off.

Cloud had almost got into position to deliver the final blow against the madman in their bid to rid the world of their most twisted and powerful enemy's.

They all had something at stake here that made them want to see it through.

Barret wanted to see his adoptive daughter grow up in a world free of pollution and fear.

Tifa was fighting for the sake of her lost family, home and also for the one's she loved to survive.

Red XIII or Nanaki as he was also called was fighting for the planet's future which was hidden from them.

Cat Sith was fighting by remote control. That much was sure. But the person on the other end was controlling the toy for the sake of the people under his care. Even though he was a member of the Shin-ra's council of executives he still considered himself to be human enough to fight for what he believed in.

Yuffie was fighting for two reasons. One was for her country of Wutai and of the second reason was naturally her desire to have everyone's materia, which she coveted for her own agenda.

Of course Cid wanted to be able to fly in the clear sky's of the world and beyond. So as he could not do that. The last thing he wanted was for some upstart to try and ruin it for him and everyone else with the passion to go beyond the horizon.

Their leader Cloud, who like Tifa wanted to make the world safe from harm also wanted to be free of his tormented soul.

But last but not least was poor Aeris. She gave her life to try and save ours. The last of the Ancients who was also know as the Cetra.

I however wanted to help ease my sin. Lucretia, my beloved Lucretia. It is because I did not stop Hojo from experimenting on you and your unborn child that all is made to suffer.

It is because of me that Sephiroth went mad. Because of me that you ended up encased in crystal.

And because I couldn't stop Hojo in this, I deserve to be twisted into a red eyed, pale skinned, shape shifting version of a demon wearing a human form.

I deserve those nightmares of pure terror, in which I relive my days on Hojo's dissection table.

Opened up like a slab of meat on a butcher's block, as Hojo did his worst experiments on me.

For months I was his favourite toy. I was pulled apart countless times and re-assembled.

I was in constant pain and agony. My screams filled Hojo's ears like the sweet sounds of a well orchestrated music symphony.

But not even those countless day's of being tortured and abused would stop or even ease my sin.

So it was that when Cloud and his friends found me asleep in my coffin hidden in the cellar beside the very room Hojo did his experiments on me, did I finally move to aid them on their quest for freedom.

And now that time had come in the form of eight people who where determined not to see the world crushed by the weight of despair in the form of Meteor and Jenova.

But as Cloud was about to strike I noticed Sephiroth pull out a grey materia of the likes that I had never seen before.

Realising that Cloud would have taken the brunt of the blow from this unknown materia that I quickly moved into action. My 'Speed Plus' materia helping me to move quickly and efficiently.

My life was unimportant to me. If I was to die to save the one who could free the world then so be it.

So it was that as the materia in question was used it was not Cloud who suffered the effects of the grey materia.

It was me.

The last thing I saw was of Cloud passing through me and of him giving Sephiroth the 'final' blow as the other's stared in horror at my disappearing body.

Thinking that I could finally rest in oblivion was soon to be short-lived.

As my surrounding's was soon changed from that of the caves in the northern crater to that of a humid sunny day in the middle of a desert town.

My sudden appearance startling the natives of this town, as was my clothing attire and the metal claw on my left hand and the strange weapon being held by my gloved right hand.

Looking around with my face as impassive as always, the high collar on my red tattered coat almost above my nose. As the trail of the coat seemed to smooth the desert floor with my passing as I moved towards the tallest building in the area so that I could better see my suroundings.

My black clothes where well designed and matched the jet colour of my hair that was held back by a bandage the same colour as my cloak, but it did not catch the desert rays well, but the boots on my feet sported metallic fittings and reflected the sun's light with ease.

I knew that people considered my pale skin to be almost like a pure grade of porcelain and my movement's where considered elegant and graceful to the eyes of those around him.

But what he noticed that seemed to un-nerve people around him was his left arm from the elbow down was that of a metallic claw that looked sharp enough to go through steel that was inches thick like butter and of course his eyes.

His eyes where a blood red, compliments of Hojo's twisted designs in his so called Mako and Jenova experiments.

As he walked towards the towering building he was stopped by three teenagers.

The blond girl had a large fan on her back and her painted faced companion had a wrapped parcel on his back which he carried with ease he also wore black from head to toe.

The third was small than the other two and had an aura of immense power behind him. He was a red head with a tattoo on his forehead. He was also carrying around a large sandy coloured gourd without showing any sign of strain.

So it was that when they showed up Vincent stopped in his tracks. Moving only to hide his claw behind the folds of his red coat.

"State your name and reason for being here!" the girl demanded seriously.

"My name is Vincent," he told her with no emotion in his voice. "I do not know how I got here."

"You are not human," the boy with the gourd on his back stated flatly.

"I was human once," Vincent replied with the same lack of emotions as before. "Now I am no longer."

A few more people started to show up holding weapons much like Yuffie's people in Wutai would.

"What are you then," the teenager in the middle asked seriously.

"I am the embodiment of my sins," Vincent told them with just a trace of sadness in his emotionless voice. "It is because I failed her that I have been made to suffer this."

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked.

"I do not know," Vincent answered truthfully. "I suppose I must wander the earth until I either find my friends or a place for me to try and sleep an eternal rest."

"Don't you mean die," one of the surrounding people scoffed.

"I cannot die from old age," an emotionless Vincent replied. "I cannot escape the torture that I endured for committing my sin."

"What do you mean?" asked the blond sceptically.

"Because of my sins, the oneI loved and the one that she bore was forced to undergo the experiments of the madman Hojo," Vincent replied with a hint of passion tinged with sadness.

"That doesn't mean that you have sinned pal," the teenager with makeup returned.

"It does," Vincent told them steadfast. "I was in charge of the man's laboratory security. I could have stopped this, but I did not. That is my sin."

"So what are you going to do now?" the redhead asked quietly.

"I want to know where I am," replied the gunman. "Please excuse me."

And with that Vincent went to move forward.

The people around him all wore headbands of some sort with a metallic plate and an hourglass on the plate.

Vincent had only taken a step forward only to have one of the surrounding people throw a dagger at him, which he caught in his metal claw.

"Please let me go in peace," asked the emotionless Vincent calmly.

"You have trespassed into the village of Sand's territory and expect us to believe that lot of lies that you just gave us," one of the men snorted rudely. "You can consider yourself under arrest until we say so."

"And if I say no?" queried Vincent dangerously.

"Then you have to face us," the man spat.

"I have no time to deal with you," the Gunman replied with a shake to his head as if to show it would be a meaningless fight. "I do not want to fight you."

"Deal with it," the man smiled as he threw three daggers in unison at the red caped man.

Vincent quickly swirled his cloak and was hidden from view from the surround people as he hid inside his cloak firing of a few rounds at the attackers knocking not only the three daggers from out of the air, but also their weapons out of their hands as they stood there gawking at the red cape.

The cape them flew into the air as if caught by a breeze and quickly moved on top of the largest building where he stepped out showing himself to his assailants.

Underneath he could see two of the teenagers yelling at the crowd of people as the third teenager, the redhead, had disappeared.

"They are noisy," a voice asked from his perch.

Turning quietly Vincent noticed that the redheaded child was there.

"What is your name?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Gaara," the boy told him. "I too know what it is like to be called not a human being."

"I think you have the wrong idea child," replied Vincent quietly as he surveyed his surroundings. "I have noticed that people will often call children who are growing up both monsters and demons. I am not human in the sense of the word."

"Then that would mean that I too would meet your description," Gaara told him diplomatically. "And I know of one other person who would also meet that description."

"You do not understand," Vincent repeated. "I do not talk about ability in the way that one would use to fight another."

"Then what do you mean?" questioned Gaara.

Down below the crowd was angry and regardless of the blond girl and her companion to calm down, they would not.

"How about I show you the… Gailan beast!" Vincent told him straightening up on the roof.

"A Gailan beast?" Gaara asked curiously. "What is that?"

Without answering Vincent jumped down in front of the man who had attacked him before. His jump down was as graceful as it came as he landed.

The man ever so quickly before his friends could stop him. Stabbed Vincent in the stomach, making him collapse to the ground.

"Run!" Vincent called to the crowd as he collapsed. His eyes started to take on an ethereal type of glow about them.

The blond was quickly by his side, trying to provide a bit of comfort to him.

So the glow took over his body making everyone step back from him.

When the light died down, what was left in Vincent's place was a large purple beast with horns at the side of its head. There was drool coming out of the side of its mouth.

The man who had stabbed Vincent in the stomach was now in front of the unknown beast.

Around him the surrounding warriors and the teenagers stood around to watch this 'thing' stare that which was once a human.

The creature seemed to be quietly contemplating the man in front of him carefully, as the man in front started to relax a bit

Everyone around started to calm down a bit as they watched the creature. The only one not to be calmed down was the teenagers who for some reason took their cue from the smallest of the trio who seemed to be bristling with caution.

It was then that the creature struck. It grabbed the man and started to both claw and bite the man with a fierceness that was never seen before until the man was suddenly still.

The creature did not seem to be unfazed by the death of the man and moved quickly after the next victim.

As he moved towards another attacker around him approximately several fireballs flew out after different targets around him.

The creature was quick as the warriors of the village moved to stop its rampage.

Unfortunately another two warriors were soon to follow the first victim. Other's where injured but it seemed as if nothing could stop this creature's rampage.

Soon the warriors of the village quickly fell back to allow the youngest of the three teenagers access to the rampaging creature.

Gaara quickly folded his hands to a particular form and as quickly as he had done that the sand in the area quickly enfolded to encase the raging beast.

A trickle of sweat started to form on the redhead's brow as he attempted to keep the beast at bay.

He then quickly moved a hand in front of him in a claw like fashion and closed it.

"Desert Coffin," Gaara said with a note of finality.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Greetings. I know that I still have another story to finish, but things have been really hectic (And frantic) for yours truly.

And if you could count the fact that my beta reader has not had the chance to hand me back my story so that everyone can read it yet.

So to make up for it I posted this little story that I have been tossing around in my bits of Final Fantasy fanaticism for the last six months. (And if you haven't guessed it yet, yes Vincent Valentine is my favourite character.)

I have always wanted to know what would happen if Vincent ended up in Naruto's world, so I thought that I would give it a go.

This story is totally un-betaed so I am going to have to ask for you all to forgive me. (I really tried my hardest to make it work properly.)

So please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prelude_

_Soon the warriors of the village quickly fell back to allow the youngest of the three teenagers access to the rampaging creature._

_Gaara quickly folded his hands to a particular form and as quickly as he had done that the sand in the area quickly enfolded to encase the raging beast._

_A trickle of sweat started to form on the redhead's brow as he attempted to keep the beast at bay._

_He then quickly moved a hand in front of him in a claw like fashion and closed it._

"_Desert Coffin," Gaara said with a note of finality._

Chapter II

The cocoon of sand went in on itself spraying sand and a baleful red light everywhere making the villagers and the surrounding people breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's still alive," Gaara told the crowd quietly as moved his hand down.

The wall of sand surrounding the creature was removed revealing the man.

"Now do you see the extent of my demons child," Vincent asked as he pulled the dagger from his gut.

The surrounding crowd suddenly watched in awe as he moved.

As he moved everyone noticed a flash of green light around him that healed his wounds right in front of their astounded eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, all I wanted was to find out where I am and what have I shown you?" asked Vincent as calm as always as he walked up to the teenagers. "What I have shown you is nothing but a demon of death!"

"Then we are the same," Gaara replied non-fussed. "I too house a demon inside of me too."

"But I embody true 'Chaos' in its rawest form," the gunslinger replied quietly and yet dangerously. "It is because of what I have been made to be that I am no-longer to die. That I must suffer the pain of damnation, humiliation and agony over what I was made to become."

"You say that, like you where made this way?" the boy wearing makeup returned.

Vincent drew himself up to his full height, his cloak started to billow in the wind.

"I am Vincent Valentine. Ex-Turk. I was shot by the scientist Hojo so that he could use me in his experiments on long life," Vincent told them without a hint of emotion to his voice. "While under his watchful eye, he cut me open repeatedly and used my once living body to further his career."

"Once living body?" the girl asked.

"This body has died on Hojo's operating table countless times. Every time he brought me back to the realm of the living only to be in a world of screams and white hot agony," Vincent told them impassively. "I am now nothing more than a walking corpse that can no longer support life. I house demons far greater than the one that you just met. I can no longer be classified human but neither am I that of a demon."

"Then what are you?" the redhead asked quietly.

"I am something else," explained Vincent as calmly as if someone had asked him the weather. "Because of his experiments I was injected with substances never heard or seen before."

Vincent held up his claw like arm.

"Do you truly believe that I am human? I don't have a left arm of a human," he queried. "My arm is as real as yours, but unlike yours mine is harder than the strongest steel and can score rock as if it was nothing."

"Heh, you are just trying to scare us with that little fairy story," an angry warrior called out. "That's just a stupid glove."

"Then come and remove it from me," the gunman asked dangerously. "Or are you too much of a coward for that?"

Antagonised by Vincent's words the warrior moved to his side to grab his 'gauntleted' arm.

The man cruelly wrenched Vincent's arm to and fro in his bid to try and find a catch to open it.

Not finding any way to remove it, he tried to pull off the gauntlet. It was not even budging from its assigned place.

The gunman also showed no signs of struggling against the warrior's efforts to remove the gauntlet and seemed not to be in any pain as the man wrenched Vincent's arm to impossible angles in his bid to remove the gauntlet.

It was like trying to watch a twig move a mountain.

The warrior was struggling to pull off the gauntlet physically. Putting all of his weight against the gunman, the warrior pulled to no avail.

But one can only hold on, as long as their grip will allow it. So it was that not long after his struggles to remove the gauntlet did the warrior finally loose his grip.

But as he fell his arm brushed against the gauntleted hand.

The warriors clothing and arm started to shred itself; as if it was paper against the claw.

The gauntlet forgotten the man started to scream his agonised cries flooding the area as did his wine coloured blood.

The owner of the gauntlet suddenly moved in the same way he did before when he went to heal his dagger wound. Only this time the green glow went around the fallen warrior.

The screams stopped as quickly as they came and the warrior picked himself off the ground and moved himself quickly away from Vincent.

"I warned you all, did I not?" Vincent queried flatly. "I told you that my arm is as real and as hard as the strongest steel did I not?"

"You did," Gaara replied as he glared at the other villagers who had gathered to watch the proceedings with the cursed stranger.

"So I take it that what you have told us is true?" the blond girl asked as she lent on her giant fan.

"Yes that is true," Vincent agreed. "I do not lie."

"Gaara what do ya say about sending our new friend to the leaf village for a check up on that weird arm of his," the teenager with make-up asked suddenly.

The redhead took one look at the speaker.

"Uh," the teenager started to panic. "It's just that their Hokage is a well known healer and… and… she should know more about it!"

"Gaara, I'm sure Kankuro doesn't mean to order you around," smiled the nervous girl as the other villagers seemed to also agree with her as if the boy was the ultimate bad news.

Gaara turned to the gunslinger. "Come let's see if we can get out of this sun before the heat get's worse."

And with that Gaara left down the street with the other two teenagers in tow along with the unknown gunslinger.

As they walked towards a house the girl turned to Vincent.

"Hello my name is Temari, the one wearing the costume paint is my brother Kankuro and the one with the red hair is our youngest brother Gaara," she told Vincent introducing the three.

Vincent just kept quiet as if he heard nothing. The one called Kankuro seemed to be put off about his silence.

Once inside the house the youngest brother moved to the corner of the room that was covered in sand and sat down cross-legged. The gourd was still on his back as the teenager had refused to take it off.

Temari moved herself into the kitchen where Vincent could hear her making some noise amongst the pot's and pans.

Kankuro moved himself into another room where he started to make a bit of noise himself. Doing what, Vincent did not know.

Vincent just stood in the middle of the room. Not moving a muscle he basically waited for someone to direct him to a seat.

Gaara seemed to be unsure as to what one should do with a house guest and so just sat there watching their houseguest with his black rimmed eyes as if trying to stare holes into the man.

It was only when Temari came back in with a tray filled with cold drinks and something to eat did she notice the two.

"Uh, please sit down," she mentioned to Vincent as she pointed out an armchair.

Vincent moved slowly to the chair and sat down, resting his left hand on his lap.

"Here, I thought you might be thirsty?" Temari smiled warmly.

"Thankyou," nodded Vincent but stayed where he was.

Sighing as if in defeat Temari got up to leave.

Gaara just stared as if in understanding. Around him the sand seemed to move on it's own towards Vincent as if seeking out his blood.

"Gaara please try and control yourself?" Temari told her youngest brother as she walked back in as if to check on her brothers manners.

Gaara just glared at her until she walked away.

"When do we leave for this leaf village?" the gunman asked curiously.

"As soon as the sun's rays cool down a bit," came the reply from Kankuro who had walked in curious about what Temari was going crook about.

"First rule of the Desert my friend," the make-up wearing teen told him. "Don't try and walk around in the heat of the day."

"Otherwise you'll end up like a roast dinner!" exclaimed Temari.

"So we have time to rest then?" Vincent asked.

"That is what we are doing," Temari smiled. "If you follow me I will show you to the spare bedroom so that you can have a quick rest."

Vincent left following the blond girl quietly.

Gaara looked at the things that his sister had prepared for Vincent to ingest while he was under their roof.

They had not been touched.

Outside the building the villagers where bristling with news on the pale skinned stranger who claimed that he was other than human.

So as it was that Kabuto, loyal servant of one of the legendary three Sanin's was able to glean some very insightful information on this mysterious man who claimed to be unable to die but also have an arm that was nearly indestructible.

He also discovered that this 'Vincent' could also change form into a purplish beast from hell itself. But he considered that to be a figment of the villager's imagination.

As it was he was in the local bar listening to the complaints from them about the world having one too many demons around. This he ignored as the knowledge of the one known as Gaara was already known to his master Orochimaru.

Knowing that his master would want to know of this wondrous find he quickly made his way towards the dwelling of the sand siblings.

Looking in on the windows revealed the man to him.

This man looked absolutely pale in death and was even sleeping like he was stuck in a coffin. His pitch black hair and clothes where only put into contrast with his red cloak and headband.

But the so called indestructible arm lay crossed on his chest as if he was treating it as a real arm on a corpse.

Deciding that he had already spent to long checking out the stranger he quickly left so as not to alert the sand siblings of his presence.

Finally he could return home to his master and report to him the news of this strange new find.

As he left the view of the window and to run off to his master; inside the house where the 'corpse' laid, it turned its head to regard the fleeing stranger. With only a slight smile before resuming it's previous pose.

Three hours had passed and the worst of the desert heat had started to pass, but it was still to hot to leave just yet.

But it was at least time to organise and prepare.

So it was that when Vincent heard the people in the house start to move that so did he.

As he walked out he noticed the girl. Temari, walk up to him.

"We will be leaving in half an hour," she told him. "So that means I hope you are ready to go by then if not then it is too late."

"I understand," nodded Vincent as he left the room to go the lounge room where the youngest sibling resided.

As he walked in he noticed that the sand in the room both moving into the gourd on his back and coating his body at the same time.

"Interesting," Vincent said out loud as he moved back to his chair.

"So is seeing someone sleep like a corpse," returned the redhead.

"I have… slept… like that… for over… thirty years," Vincent told him brokenly. "I cannot remember how to sleep any other way now."

The gunman turned his head slowly so that when he finished his broken sentence he was starting at the other two siblings who where staring in disbelief at their strange visitor.

"What did you do?" asked Kankuro suddenly at his visitor. "Sleep in a coffin?"

"Yes," Vincent told him with a note of finality.

Kankuro and Temari seemed to gulp at the idea in disbelief.

"I had nowhere else to go," he explained calmly. "And the coffin was in a very good hiding place."

"I don't want to know!" Temari suddenly told everyone in her most serious voice.

And with that she quickly ran off to grab her fan.

Kankuro however just picked up two wrapped up packages and slung them over his back.

"Well as soon as you are ready pal," Kankuro told Vincent. "We'll leave."

Vincent pulled out his death penalty. He quickly snapped it open at the hinges to check the barrel and then re-shut it with an ease born from years of practicing with guns.

"I'm ready," he told them as he re-sheathed his gun.

"Then let's go," came the reply from the doorway where their sister was holding it open. "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll get to Konoha."

And so it was that they left the village of sand.

As they left Vincent turned to look at his new companions. He still did not know them well, but the person he saw at the window told him he had made someone very nervous of his abilities.

Author's Notes – 

Okay people I do realise that Vincent is talking 'way' too much. But from what I have gleened from both the game and what I know of the new game 'Dirge of Cerberus' this is what I came up with about Vincent.

1 – He does talk about his sins. (_As if to make sure that no-one else tries to repeat them._)

2 – He is immortal. Apparently what happened to him in Hojo's lab made him so.

Okay I am one of those people who like to get things out as soon as I can, but we are having trouble with our internet connection. (_Stupid thing keeps on cutting out on us for NO reason._)

I've also been really busy with work that I am having trouble trying to find the time to write both this story and my main one of 'The FMA World VS Kakashi' but I'm working on it.

On another note: I have not had this Beta'd. So sorry peoples!

And to Tora Mccaw… Trust you to review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Prelude_

_And so it was that they left the village of sand._

_As they left Vincent turned to look at his new companions. He still did not know them well, but the person he saw at the window told him he had made someone very nervous of his abilities._

Chapter III

They had been walking for well over two days. Not that Vincent seemed to mind.

Walking was as easy to him as shooting a gun, but something told him to be weary of the surrounding forest area.

He noticed that his companions seemed to be getting a bit edgy as the day moved on and they got closer to this village of the leaf.

Vincent knew they where being followed by some people wearing white masks. The unknown 'intruders' seemed to be very careful in their bid to not be seen as they watched the group from Suna walk towards this supposed village of the leaf.

It was only after another half hour of walking did the masked people send someone up to them.

Vincent decided to keep a low profile; preferring to let his companions sort this out.

"What do you lot from Suna want in Konoha?" the masked person asked directly.

"Straight to the point ain't they?" Kankuro asked of his sister loudly.

"Shut up Kankuro," Gaara said simply making his brother suddenly clamp up making Vincent wonder as to what Gaara had over his elder brother.

"I would prefer to tell your Hokage about it," Temari said as she stepped forward. "This is a matter of certain importance to your Hokage."

"Keep going," the masked stranger told them. "We will be around."

And with that the masked person left to rejoin his group.

As his little group continued, Vincent turned his head to watch one of the masked people who where still watching over them.

His eyes could see well into the darkness that was hiding the unknown masked group.

It was one of his cursed blessings from Hojo that he could see this well in the darkness.

"Hey pal," Kankuro called out to Vincent. "If you keep on staring like that you are going to trip and fall down."

Vincent ignored him and continued to stare at the man who seemed just as curious as to his behaviour.

The man quickly moved away from his spot to another area on the other side of their walking party of four.

Vincent turned his head to regard the masked follower with his red eyes, a smile hidden within the folds of his cloak.

"I don't know what he's looking at; but I bet you any moment now he is going to trip himself up soon," Kankuro bet his sister.

"There is nothing out there Vincent," Temari told him as she continued to walk, blatantly ignoring her painted brother's jibes at the red cloaked individual.

"Then why is that man following us?" he asked ever so innocently making the three teens stare at him.

"You can see someone?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Vincent. "He is also wearing the same white mask as the others."

"Don't worry then," Temari told him. "It is proberly just one of their ANBU's."

"As you wish," nodded Vincent as he continued to walk as if walking in a familiar park.

Gaara however was following him closely as if sensing a kindred spirit. This seemed to amaze his siblings as they walked behind the two while they neared their destination.

Even Vincent noticed that the silent redhead seemed to be taking a liking to him. But there was still nothing he could do to quiet the boy's seemingly endless gaze of wonder towards him.

Yet still he let it continue. The child would learn one day to open up. Just like a certain blond friend of his who loved to carry around his huge oversized sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about, Kabuto?" the snake-like Sanin asked curiously.

"Master I have discovered that there is a man walking around with skin paler than death itself, with an arm that is supposed to be almost indestructible and claims to be neither human nor demon," Kabuto reported.

"The same could be said of all Ninja's fool," Orochimaru hissed.

"I know that master," Kabuto pleaded. "He also claimed to be unable to die."

"And why would that be?" queried his master.

"The man claims to have been killed more times than anyone around and is now nothing more than a walking corpse," informed the medic-nin.

"Interesting," Orochimaru hissed happily. "I think we may need to pay a visit to our so called dead person just to make sure."

"Yes master," bowed Kabuto as he left his master to his thinking.

"Let us see if this so called 'corpse' can aide me in everlasting life," laughed Orochimaru in a snake-like fashion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Bat Tower! (1)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade seemed to be a bit put off today and the reason for it was evident in the scene that was 'playing' in front of her.

Jiraiya and Naruto had been dragged into the office for causing a scene near the women's baths.

They where both having a fight about the frog hermit having no morals in her office, when the Jounin outside her door told her that the guest's from Suna had arrived.

She waved to the Jounin to let them in as she got up from her chair.

"NARUTO… JIRAIYA… SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed at the two as the guest's from Suna walked into her office.

There where four in total.

Three she knew already to be the sand siblings which she had met before.

The other one she had never seen before and was hiding his entire left arm in his cloak.

The one called Kankuro opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Tsunade held her hand up and started to walk towards that stranger who had taken her interest.

He was beautiful. She had never seen such a beautiful specimen of man before.

His white pallor actually enhanced his outward beauty. It was a stunning sight. Because she also noticed that she could not see his chest rise or move of any sort.

So it was that she quickly brought her chakra up as she quickly moved around towards that unknown man. Her curiosity beyond what she had ever known.

And Jiraiya had noticed her apparent curiosity as well, as he moved over to observe.

The sand siblings and Naruto went quiet as the two Sanin's moved quickly to the dark haired stranger.

"Would you mind if I ask you why you are not breathing?" Jiraiya asked assisting his old team-mate in the questioning.

"I don't need to breathe as much as you do," was the emotionless reply which seemed to startle the sand-nins and Naruto.

"Would you mind if I check something?" Tsunade asked him politely.

"Go ahead," he told her in a flat voice.

Tsunade moved her hand above the man's chest and scanned his internal organs using her chakra and her famed skills as a medical-nin to give him a quick going over.

A few moments had passed and Tsunade knew that Naruto was starting to get bored and noisy; because the said brat was just starting to get on her nerves again.

So as such she finished what she was doing quickly and backed away from the man.

"What's your name?" she asked bluntly.

"Vincent," he told her quietly.

"How come your heart beats only five times a minute, Vincent?" she asked him bringing startled cries amongst the assembled crowd with the exception of Naruto.

"What do you mean Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It means that unlike our hearts which will beat say… every three seconds. While our friend here has a heart that rarely beats," she told the Genin.

"Is that even possible Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked the Hokage.

"That's just it," she told him. "It should not even be possible."

"That's just creepy," Kankuro muttered under his breath earning a glare from his younger brother that made him fall silent.

"You also have some foreign substances fused into your entire cell structure," she told him. "How did you get like this?"

"Hojo," was the answer from Vincent. His voice seemed to carry an air of complete contempt in his emotionless voice.

"Is that arm also because of this Hojo thing?" she queried.

"Hojo was the head scientist of Shin-ra," came the reply. "I was once his most prized experiment and toy."

"I think you'd better explain this to me child," she asked him.

"I am not a child," Vincent told her flatly. "I have seen over forty five years go by."

"So how long where you with this… Hojo?" She asked.

"I was his experiment from as long as six months to well over two years," he told her.

"So you don't know how long you where… experimented on?" Jiraiya asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can remember snippets of what happened, when I was awake and not in agony," admitted Vincent to the listeners.

"What do you remember?" Naruto asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"How about I tell you what I went through from the beginning?" he asked the assembled crowd.

"Always better to start from the beginning," agreed Jiraiya.

Hanging his head Vincent started his story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

1 – Sorry! Mad moment there; I've been hounded by a nephew running around in a Batman cloth mask. (_Which he seems to think should be worn back to front._) Running into things because the 'almighty Batman' can't see what he is doing. (_Or where he is running into at the moment._) Which is proberly why that particular line came up…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again to everyone who has decided to read this story.

I know that this is not really the way I normally write but I have always wanted to try and write something that was in a kind of Point of View perspective. (_So please forgive me if I foul it up, as I have never done this style of writing before._)

This story is also completely UN-beta'd. (_So that means that you lot now know what happens sometimes when I get both a coffee rush and a lack of sleep high._)

I also realise that I have a tendency of sometimes repeating myself and adding one to many commas. (_Ask my friend Tora Mccaw she knows all about it._)

For the next chapter I am going to try and go a bit 'dark' in my story telling. (_I hope?_) Trying to describe a horrific event can be daunting and strange; especially if you could count the fact that a 'Carer' who is trained in protecting the 'quality of life' of others; is trying to write what could be counted as horrific towards anyone for that matter.

The next chapter is also a flashback chapter of my Account of Vincent's past. (_So if you don't like that … Sorry but that is how I see it so far._)

I am sorry if you have also been waiting for this to come out. But I have been very busy. My agency (_I'm a Carer who is specialised in both home and community care._) has been trying to get me to work almost constantly lately.

I am also trying to get my other story out this weekend. But I want to get it past my Beta reader first and she is moving this weekend into her new home. So it is going to be late coming out. (_Sorry to those of you who also wanted to read FMA vs. Kakashi._)

I've also had fun trying to download this onto FF Net. (_I swear those poor people in administration must be having a really good headache somedays with all the going on's in this site!_)


	4. Chapter 4

Prelude

"_What do you remember?" Naruto asked his curiosity getting the better of him._

"_How about I tell you what I went through from the beginning?" he asked the assembled crowd._

"_Always better to start from the beginning," agreed Jiraiya._

Chapter IV

"I was a Turk in the company called Shin-Ra," he told them. "My job as a Turk was to help the company pull off the shady and illegal types of jobs for the company…."

_Flashback_

_Moving quietly Vincent stole his way down to the cellar where he knew Dr. Hojo was working in his secret lab under the Shin-Ra Mansion._

_Once there he was determined to confront the lunatic._

"_Professor Hojo!" he called out to the man who was happily preparing a set of syringes with various fluids in them. He had been mixing the different types to see what he could get._

_Vincent knew that this was certainly the wrong time to come down as well but it was something that could no longer be put off._

_Lucretia. Beautiful Lucretia. His beloved Lucretia had died._

_All to fulfil this madman's version of an ultimate species. He had killed his own wife to fulfil his mad dreams._

_For you see in his dreams there was only wanted one thing in Hojo's mind that he needed. _

_And that thing in question was Lucretia's newborn son. Sephiroth. Whom Hojo ripped out of his mother's womb the moment she went into labour._

_Vincent knew it was wrong to fall in love with another man's wife. But Lucretia was the wife of this Hojo he was sent to guard from the outside world._

_So it was that when Hojo started to experiment on his unborn son. Vincent who was trying so hard to forget the fact that it was not his business had also seemed to forget about one particular equation._

_The Human Factor. Everyone is human… With the exception of Hojo who was just a monster._

_He also found out, that when she died she did not scream out to Hojo. But to him._

_This made him spur himself into action. Praying to who ever was up above to help him gain some sort of revenge against this creature._

_But he was careless. Because as soon as he wandered in he realised that his handgun was still beside the bed of his beloved._

_If he had it perhaps things would have been different._

_But it was too late now._

_Hojo shot him in the chest at point blank range with a handgun._

_The last thing Vincent could remember was of Hojo laughing as he fell to the ground._

_When he awoke, he awoke to a new world._

_A world of complete and unbearable pain._

_Hojo had him strapped to a stationary operating table. Tubes of all descriptions were around him pumping god knows what into his system._

_That madman was feeding into my system some sort of drug to keep me awake and fully aware of what he was doing to me._

_There was a mirror above my table which showed me exactly what he was doing._

_My chest was cut open and the ribs in my chest had been pulled open by a rib spreader revealing my innards with a horrid view of all of the various scissors, clamps, sponges and forceps littered inside my body. (1)_

_Hojo was laughing as he injected syringe after syringe into various organs._

_Each injection seemed to be more painful than the last as I screamed through-out the entire procedure._

_Some days when he would actually let me sleep, I could find myself in suspended in a liquid tank where he would have me in immersed in some sort of glowing liquid._

_Once I saw a fellow Turk come in, but the bastard didn't even have the heart to put a fellow Turk out of his misery or even stop the freak who was doing this to one of their own._

_It was then I knew that the company now saw me as an item. I felt sick and betrayed. I had worked hard for them all of my loyal years of service to them._

_It was not long after that visit that I soon started to hallucinate. I knew somehow in the back of my mind that he was nowhere near me, but my mind seemed to refuse and I would start screaming again._

_It was also not long after my hallucinations that he then removed my eyes._

_I can remember the feel of the blood dripping down off my face as I screamed to the heavens as he gouged them out._

_He later replaced them with some other eyes. My new ones where as red as the blood that was dripping from my face like tears. (2)_

_I can remember him complaining one day that it was turning boring and that he had brought in what he thought could assist him in his experiment and at the same time rid him of his boredom._

_He had brought a sledge hammer and proceeded to smash every bone in my left hand and arm below the elbow._

_Due to the constant feed of those strange drugs that he had injected into almost every vital organ that I had, my arm was now healing faster than that of a normal human._

_I remember that he broke the bone's in that arm for quite some time before my body somehow figured out how to grow my new arm into some sort of high density exoskeleton that ended with my hand becoming a permanent claw._

_I knew that month's perhaps even years had passed before he finally started to grow bored with me._

_By that time my internal organs slowed to an almost dead stop. I knew that my body was in some state between life and death._

_It was also then that I discovered… them._

_My other selves. They where demons, cruel, taunting and vicious demons. I can remember annoying Hojo in the middle of one of his little sessions by talking to them._

_As punishment for that he injected some more stuff into my system. But this time where he injected it was into my skull._

_It increased my hearing. But for some reason I acted like I was now deaf and would scream at anything. _

_I think it also had something to do with my memory as well. I can no longer forget anything. I can recall anything from years ago as if it was only yesterday._

_It was also around that time that he finally grew bored of me._

_Hojo was a scientist to the end though. He made sure I was finally put back together before he finally gave what he thought was the killing blow._

_He had injected a high concentration of poison into my system._

_I can remember it burning through my system as it tried to shut me down. My body by then was quite good at adapting and adjusting to the pain and punishment that Hojo was giving me._

_So all it did was make me immune to that particular type of poison._

_Thinking that that was the end of me Hojo had foolishly sent in a couple of soldiers in to remove what he thought was my dead body._

_I can remember them laughing as they walked in thinking that they had an easy job._

_Imagine their surprise when they saw me standing beside the table that I had been strapped to for so long as a captive test specimen._

_I was also surprised that I could still remember how to walk at that time. I could hear the voice in me telling me to let them out._

_I was still in constant pain as the poison was still at that time going through my system. So I let them loose._

_I can remember my other self screaming happily at the two men as it tore them to shreds. Soon the demon that I had let loose returned control back to me._

_My demons as I had come to know them as, where in a way my saving grace._

_A murderous one… Yes. But a saving grace in a way._

_The other entities inside of me screamed for me to survive. I knew that my life was tied to their's but I did not care, as I was beyond caring at that time._

_For I had let Hojo kill my beloved, warp both his and Lucinda's son and now me. I had sinned the worst possible sin and I had been punished for it in the most inhuman way._

_I now was a monster in all intents of the word; because I had allowed that one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst. That was my sin._

_As I left that lair of Hojo's only stopping to pick up one of the weapons of the fallen soldiers I went upstairs to where I found the very clothes that you see now. I dressed quickly and realised as I looked into the mirror that the world had little use for a monster such as me._

_But I was still curious about the outside world. So I went outside to the village that was there._

_I can remember the people screaming at the sight of me. The men of the village where attempting to kill me with a variety of weaponry… hoes, pitchforks and the odd gun or two._

_It was upsetting to me to know that I was no longer considered human by normal human standards. So I ran off instead of trying to explain to the people my reasons for being like this._

_I had nowhere to go. I had to hide, but where?_

_Then I remembered that down next door to that very room that I was tortured in was a cellar that was littered with coffins that Hojo had no use for._

_I also knew that he did not like going into that room at all at any costs. So I picked the lock and gained entry into that room._

_The coffins had been ransacked but where still service-able._

_I choose the one that would have suited my size and moved it easily to the floor._

_Opening the lid I noticed that it was still in pristine condition. _

_And so it was that I went to sleep. I did not deserve to survive in the outside world. I wanted to shut myself away._

_I knew that I could no longer die. I can always remember Hojo stabbing or destroying my heart and that great pain that would follow._

_But for some reason I also knew that my body would always bring me back._

_That stuff he had injected into me was now a permeant reminder as to what I had lost._

_What I had lost was the right to die. So I did the next best thing. I went to sleep._

_I woke up decades later to a young man opening my coffin. It was he who told me of what had happened then. It is because of that man that I got out of my coffin to aid him._

_(End Flashback)_

"It is because of that man… Cloud that I am attempting to correct my sins," Vincent told them with as much emotion as if he had just been talking to a brick wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

1 – As gruesome as it may sound I have heard of a few procedures that require people to stay awake during certain types of surgery. I just took it to another level. And believe it or not it has been known to happen… (_History Lesson - During the Second World War a Surgeon Colonel E. E. 'Weary' Dunlop was preforming surgery in a 'makeshift' practice while in captivity in a prisoner of war camp in the jungles in the islands between Asia and Australia_)

2 – Eye's can be transplanted. It is just so rare to have one transplanted as it is a 'very' delicate operation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we have it one more chapter to the story.

I am sorry that it has taken me awhile to get this out but I have truly been busy. (_Story of my life lately!_) But thankyou everyone for waiting patiently.

On another note I just got re-elected into my club again and this time I am now the club's secretary. (_More work… Groan_)

I have also badly sprained the muscles in my neck lately so I have been unable to work. This means more catching up with both of my stories and my club's paperwork. (_It also means I can't drive at the moment either._)

This story is also un-beta'd so 'Please forgive me!' (_Grovels on floor… 'Hey a one dollar coin!'_)

If you are wondering as to how I got my hands on that bit of information about the 2WW I shall point to my father. You see my father is ex-RAN (_RAN Royal Australia Navy_) and an ex-RAAF (_RAAF Royal Australian Air Force_) soldier. But he still works for the RAAF but this time as a civilian. (_Which he thinks is great because then he can tell all of those officers that he didn't like what he really thinks of them._)

My mother on the other hand is an ex-RAA. (_RAA Royal Australia Army_) So in a way I didn't have a hope in not knowing about the military history of Australia. (_And yes my Mum wears army boots… And I couldn't be more proud of the fact!_)

And to all those people who are wondering as to WHY I didn't join… "I know what those lunatics get up to! Forget it. I am not putting a rolled up bit of paper in my butt cheeks so that they can light it and find out how far I can run before I end up with third degree burns!" (_I kid you not this actually HAPPENS! Scary aint it?_)

I will try and get the next chapter sorted out as soon as I can… I hope. (_Computer willing?_)


	5. Chapter 5

_Prelude_

"_It is because of that man… Cloud that I am attempting to correct my sins," Vincent told them with as much emotion as if he had just been talking to a brick wall._

Chapter V

Jiraiya, Temari and Naruto where openly crying. Kankuro seemed sick, but both Gaara and Tsunade both seemed to be somewhat neutral.

"So what you are saying is that you are some sort of escaped laboratory specimen?" questioned Tsunade.

"No," was his quiet reply. "That I am no longer a human."

"Then perhaps that is why the Sand-nins brought you here?" Tsunade replied thoughtfully.

Vincent turned and walked to the window, looking outside he saw the village stretched out for him to see.

"How old are you?" Vincent asked quietly of Tsunade.

"I'm not going to tell you," huffed Tsunade angrily.

"When you get to a certain point in your life you will die," he told them with a matter-of-fact tone. "Your life will end and your friends will morn your loss."

"What has that got to do with it?" Jiraiya asked. "There is nothing stating that you can't die of old age or get bumped off too, ya know."

Vincent whirled to face them his gun in his hand and his claw out for all to see.

"Are you sure about that?' Vincent asked simply as he aimed his gun into his mouth and fired.

The gun shot shook the room and shattered the glass behind him. There was blood everywhere as Vincent fell to the floor.

The surrounding Ninja's quickly ran over to where he lay. Concern and sadness where marked clearly in their body posture and faces.

But it was too late now. A life had been wasted for what… So he could show his 'audience' that he could not die.

"Yarghhh!" Screamed Naruto as he jumped away quickly from the corpse on the ground.

"Shut up Naruto!" snapped Tsunade as she tried to figure out in her mind as to why such a man had done this to himself.

"But Tsunade-baba!" he cried out to her as he pointed to his claw. "He's moving!"

They all quickly turned to look at the claw that was moving slowly as it started to scratch the tiles.

"Oh Naruto didn't you listen in on the lectures in the academy?" Tsunade told the Genin angrily. "Muscle twitches are common at times with blunt force trauma to the head or death." (1)

"Hang on!" Kankuro spoke suddenly. "Remember last time at our village when something like this happened?"

"That's right he changed form!" exclaimed Temari. "Everyone get away from him now!"

"What are you two talking about?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Last time he turned into some sort of purple beast," Temari alerted them. "It killed a few of our Ninjas.

"Don't talk non-sense," snorted Tsunade as she flipped the man over. "The man is dead!"

A green light mixed with a yellowish one became evident and the 'corpse' of Vincent stood up. (2)

"How is that possible?" whispered Temari.

"That is for me to know?" Vincent told the assembled people with a touch of sadness in his quiet voice.

Tsunade quickly turned to the sand siblings.

"I take it he is the reason that you have come to Konoha?" she asked.

"Yes," nodded Temari. "He appeared suddenly in the middle of the village. We had to get him out because the rest of the villagers where on the verge of trying to kill him."

"Naruto," Tsunade called out to the Genin. "I want you to show him around."

"WHAT!" the blond boy screamed. "But, but, what about my training times with Kakashi Sensei and the Ero-Sanin?"

"That's easy boy," she smiled at him. "You take him with you. You will also make sure to bring him to the hospital once he has been settled."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kankuro bowed. "We'll see you around again someday Vincent!"

Vincent nodded in reply.

Gaara walked up to him quietly. They seemed to stare at the other for a short time then Gaara moved away as quietly as he had walked up.

Temari waved her good-bye and left to follow her younger brothers.

As the sand siblings left, Vincent turned to face the boy.

The child seemed to be kind of scared of the tall gunslinger.

"There is no reason to be scared of me," Vincent told the boy calmly.

"I'm not scared of you," the boy crowed. "But Tsunade-baba I can't afford to look after him."

"Don't worry I will be making some necessary arrangements to help accommodate the both of you while Vincent-san is here," she told Naruto.

"I am not Vincent-san," Vincent told her calmly. "I am just Vincent."

"As you wish," smiled Tsunade as she led them out.

As they had gone she turned to Jiraiya. Her old companion seemed to be deep in thought.

"You know that we could be getting a visit very soon from Orochimaru soon because of that man?" he asked her quietly.

"I know," she told him calmly as she walked over to the door.

Sticking her head out she told one of the Jounin guards to go and get her assistant and to ask for a few of her elite Jounin's to come to her office as soon as they so possibly could and to tell Kakashi that any hint of him not showing up on time will be dealt with harshly.

-----------------------------------------------

Vincent followed the boy around the village taking note of the surroundings as he went.

He could hear the villagers extremely well as they attempted to whisper amongst themselves.

"Do you see that guy that monster child is leading around the village?"

"I know… It is like trash leading a king.'

"He's gorgeous! I mean look at that lovely hair and his skin is beautiful."

"Kami sama look at his eyes they're bright red! Does he have a blood line limit?"

"It looks like the girls around here are going to have fit trying to decide who to choose now… Him or that Uchiha child." (3)

Vincent could hear them all whisper about how he looked and the comment's he was hearing about the child who was leading him was horrible to witness let alone hear.

And from the looks on the boys face, Vincent knew that he too had heard the villager's comments.

As they finally got away from the crowd of people the boy's shoulders seemed to slump into a tired look.

Vincent reached out his claw and held the boy's shoulder still as he came around to kneel in front of the child, being careful not to injure the child.

"You heard what they where saying didn't you?" he asked.

The boy seemed startled.

"Do not listen to them. They who fear others for being different are ignorant of what is truly important," he informed the child. "Only through hard work and persistence can you truly reach the stars." (4)

The boy continued to stare at Vincent as he stood up and looked to his right.

Standing ahead of them was two other children who had to be the same age as the boy.

One had his hair in some sort of bowl cut. But that was nothing compared to his bushy eyebrows and green suit that was adorned with what looked like fuzzy caterpillars around his feet and bandages where wrapped around his hands and lower arms.

The other one had black hair that went down past his shoulders and instead of having a set of normal looking eyes, he had eyes that where as white as the clouds racing past their heads. He wore what looked like ordinary creamy coloured shorts and shirt. His hands where also bandaged.

"Uhh. Hello Neji, Lee how are you?" Naruto asked as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"Who's your friend?" the green spandex child asked all smiles.

For some unknown reason this kid was almost similar in attitude as Yuffie. Only not as bad… Vincent hoped.

"This is…," the boy looked at him

"My name is Vincent," he introduced himself to the young ones.

"Hello Vincent-san I am Lee and this is Neji," the boy smiled as he gave Vincent a thumbs up.

"It is not Vincent-san," Vincent replied. "Just Vincent."

"Sorry," the one called Lee apologised and then he turned to Vincent's guide. "We where going down to the training grounds. Did you want to come along too Naruto?"

"Training! Yes please," his guide accepted with a large smile.

"Shall we go then?" Vincent asked as he moved to walk towards the newcomers.

"Hang on we asked Naruto not you," the one called Neji pointed out.

"Umm, I sorta got told by Tsunade-baba to take Vincent everywhere that I go," Naruto asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well then that can't be helped," Lee replied all grin. "Let us go then to see the power of youth!"

Neji shook his head as he started to walk away, with the three still following.

They seemed to be taking it easy to walk down to this training area, Vincent noticed.

It was like they where afraid of leaving him behind for some unknown reason. But he kept quiet.

Soon they had arrived at the training area and the three children seemed taken to trying to fight one another.

Raising an eyebrow Vincent watched impressed at the speed of the children in this village.

He knew that he could go faster than what those children where running and jumping but he also knew that did make his heart start to beat faster.

It hurt him to use his almost un-beating heart. He knew his body could take the speed he could run at, but to use his maximum speed meant that his body would be racked with pain that would make him feel like he was back in Hojo's lab under his knives again for hours after he had used this miraculous speed of his.

Which is also why he pointedly refused to even think about going that fast. He also refused to tell even his friends who were somewhere else.

Their training session lasted for well over three hours Vincent noticed as he watched them.

But the sun was also setting and they had to go home.

As they parted to go their own separate ways, Vincent was then lead to Naruto's house.

-----------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

1 – I know that some people are properly scoffing at the thought of a dead body twitching at the time of death. But at least I can say it is true. (_I've seen it happen and I am none to thrilled to mention that particular fact either! As it was both scary and extremely sad at the same time as it was a patient that I used to take care of._)

2 – Yes there is materia at work as well. So that I wouldn't get confused when I wrote the story I wrote what I had on Vincent_ (Materia wise.)_ at the time in the game I had him go against Sephiroth. (_I thought that to be the best way to make sure I don't have him have more materia than slots. And because lets face it, Yuffie would be the one to mind all the extra materia in the party… Just in case they got lost._)

3 – In my fic there is a sight change. I have not seen past the episode's with Naruto and Sasuke fighting at the Valley of the End. I do know that Sasuke leaves but other than that I do not know what happens. So I am going on from there in an alternate version. In my version Naruto has succeeded. (_I know that there are a 'few' stories around already but in my case I am just doing this because I think it will work better in my story._) So Sasuke is home and also in a bit of trouble with the council at the moment. But on another note - I may bring him in later.

4 – Sorry fuzzy (_Or is that Fluffy?_) moment there. I just thought that Vincent should also be one to 'understand' Naruto's dilemma and give him a bit of encouragement in not giving in to those who would treat him wrongly. (_It's just that I am betting that Vincent's eyes and pale skin would have really caused trouble to those who just don't understand and could not be bothered to look beyond what they see on the outside. It is a sad common ailment in this world as well!)_

-----------------------------------------------

Hello I thought that I would be good and post two chapters at once so this is the first one and the next is just a click away…

So enjoy as after this I am going to be a tad busy on my other story for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Prelude_

_Their training session lasted for well over three hours Vincent noticed as he watched them._

_But the sun was also setting and they had to go home._

_As they parted to go their own separate ways, Vincent was then lead to Naruto's house._

Chapter VI

Outside the boy's house was ordinary to Vincent's eyes.

As they walked up to the flat that Naruto lived in they where greeted by a man wearing a mask and his bandana over his eye.

He looked almost like the one's that Vincent had heard the Hokage woman call a Jounin. Especially if you could count that green vest he wore.

"Hi," the man called out to the two as they walked up the stairs.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto as he came up to the man.

"I thought that you'd better know that Tsunade-sama has had an extra bed placed into your house for your extra house guest to use," the man called Kakashi informed the child.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled.

"We also had your house cleaned while you where gone so that he would not have to smell your left over noodle cups," Kakashi told him seriously. "I was also told to tell you that if Tsunade hears of you leaving dirty noodle cups around again she was going to do something about it."

Vincent watched the boy gulp about that bit of news.

"You are also instructed to direct your new house guest as well to the hospital at around eight thirty in the morning," the sensei told them. "That is where I also tell you that you have to meet at the usual area at around ten in the morning for a Team seven meeting."

Vincent looked at the boy carefully as if he realised he might be late for his meeting because of him.

The boy did not seem to be worried about it.

"Oh and here," Kakashi threw over to the boy a bag. "That is supposed to help fund your guest's stay here and with that good night."

And the man quickly jumped off the balcony onto the next house and away from the two.

"You are not worried about arriving late for your meeting tomorrow?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Nah. Kakashi-sensei is always late for meeting and anything else that requires him to arrive somewhere on time," Naruto informed him. "Come on. Let's go, cause I'm tired."

Once inside the small flat Vincent noticed that the boy had very little in the way of home decorations let alone furniture.

Oh there was a table with two chairs, a beaten up old couch that the boy must have brought in from the street when someone had thrown it out; a bed with a poster above it with the village symbol on it, a fridge and photo frame with the man that was just outside the boy's home and two other children.

The spare bed was put over on the other side of the room. There was a curtain put around it to hide it from view, as if to give Vincent some privacy.

"Umm, are you hungry?" asked Naruto curiously. "If so I have some ramen here if you want one?"

"No thank you," Vincent told him. "This is my bed?"

Vincent pointed at the bed with the curtain around it.

"Yeah, that's the one," smiled the blond.

Vincent turned without another word and stalked over to his new bed for awhile, pulling the curtain and closed his eye's to go to sleep.

As he drifted of to sleep he could hear the child grumbling about his being rude, tired and refusal to eat his marvellous ramen.

Paying it no mind Vincent felt himself drift into sleep with only his nightmares to comfort him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto bolted upright out of bed as he heard a blood curdling scream echo in his apartment.

Walrus hat on he quickly moved to check the room as his front door burst open to reveal two ANBU which Naruto figured must have been watching the man.

A quick look around the apartment revealed nothing to the ordinary. As both ANBU and Naruto seemed puzzled as to the where a bout's of the unknown scream.

That was until they heard someone pleading behind the curtain where the man called Vincent lay sleeping.

One of the ANBU moved the curtain aside quietly to reveal Vincent.

He was sleeping as if in a coffin. Arms crossed over his chest as his blood red eyes stared at the ceiling.

He was talking in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare.

"No… no… Hojo please… let me go… Please...," Vincent was pleading for something from this Hojo guy in his sleep.

"What's going on?" one of the ANBU asked quietly to the second ANBU who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Suddenly and without warning Vincent convulsed as if racked with the most unbearable pain. His hands reached out as if looking for comfort in his waking nightmare.

His right arm seemed to grope the thin air as if looking for freedom.

But his left hand with the claw seemed to sink into the wall.

The first ANBU whistled at the feat with envy as the second seemed to pull out a Kunai ready.

"Hojo… WHY!" Vincent screamed his most blood curdling screams again after again. "Please… Please… let me go… let me…. Die…" (1)

At that last word Vincent gasped the on lookers seemed to shudder at the conviction behind the man's pain filled words.

"What do you insects want with us?" a new voice called out from the screaming man, its tone cruel and calculating.

"What is going on?" Naruto whispered in confusion.

"I am Chaos," Vincent's strange voice seemed to tell them as his body continued to struggle as if in intense pain.

"Chaos?" the first ANBU asked curiously. "Is he even awake?"

"Vincent is sleeping," the voice laughed hideously. "Now there is only Chaos."

"Can you help him sleep quietly then?" Naruto asked then. "He's destroying my home."

"No I will not," the voice laughed. "For you see I am Chaos and I will soon see all destroyed by my hand one day."

The eyes of the sleeping man opened revealing his red eyes gone; in its place were yellow glowing eyes that had slits in them.

"Soon all shall fall into Chaos," the voice told them laughingly. "I shall give Vincent his untold wish to be free of pain."

"By destroying everything!" asked Naruto suddenly angry at this thing inside his house-guest. "I won't let you do this what ever you are!"

The body stopped moving as the figure got off the bed its body glowing a sickly greenish colour with tones of blue and red through it.

The light that was evident seemed to overlap Vincent's form in a strange ethereal light was that of a winged man with claws instead of hands, his hair standing up in points around his head.

His feet where no longer booted but also seemed to be razor sharp in its clawed like form with a spike coming out of the heel.

Though the form could not be made out well the figure was indeed impressive as it started to stalk up to Naruto.

"Do not dictate your threats to me boy!" it spat at Naruto as the two ANBU guards took up fighting stances. "I bow to no one."

Then the light faded as Vincent dropped to the ground in a heap.

As the Vincent stood up again he held out a hand as if to comfort the Ninja's that he was okay now.

"You saw did you not?" asked Vincent quietly. "I am sorry for what was said."

And with that he turned and walked through the open door only to jump up onto the roof. Leaving the three witnesses in a state of shock.

"You will be required by the Hokage to make a full report about this tomorrow morning," the first ANBU warned him and they turned to leave.

Naruto looked around and noticed that there was an eye looking through the wall. The glare that followed that eye was one of pure hatred and disgust.

It was his neighbour who had been woken up by this fiasco.

Blushing Naruto apologised to her as he went and moved the bed around so that the bed's headboard would hide the hole until he could get it fixed. Once that was fixed he breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he hoped that one day at least his neighbours would stop treating him as some dangerous creature.

Once that was complete he moved to go find for his wayward house-guest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was concerned about the boy as he leapt to the roof of the apartment that he was originally sleeping in.

Once up on the roof he lay down to gaze at the stars.

None of the constellations where familiar to him as gazed into the heavens; he knew that he was not in his world to begin with and just seeing the stars was only an extra clue as to how right he was.

But that still did not mean that he didn't owe the boy an apology for damaging his home and screaming through the night.

The boy seemed to have enough problems, what with being called a Monster and all; the last thing Vincent wanted to do was add to the poor boy's problems.

"There you are," a young voice called out as the boy in question popped his head over the side of the roof.

"I am sorry," Vincent apologised to the child. "I had no right to cause a commotion in your house and destroy part of it in the process."

"That's alright, I've been meaning on trying to convince the Landlord to let me repaint it in a different colour anyway," Naruto smiled. "Did you want to go back to sleep now?"

"Only to an eternal one," Vincent told him seriously. "I've seen too many things in my cursed life to even try for a sleep that will not let me dream."

"Was your life really that bad?" asked Naruto curiously.

"There was not a day that went by in that laboratory of Hojo's that I did not wish for death," explained Vincent.

"Is that why you screamed?" queried the younger speaker as he searched the older man's face. "Or why your voice has no hint of emotion to it when you speak?"

"Maybe," answered Vincent. "I have forgotten how to correctly feel what you call emotion. I have not used it in so long that I have forgotten what it means."

"But you screamed before?" a confused Naruto questioned.

"Probably because I can still feel and remember the pain," replied Vincent. "But that is all I can remember."

Naruto yawned as he stretched out next to his house-guest and was soon fast asleep.

Looking at the boy Vincent knew him to be cold due to his shivering. Taking off his red cloak Vincent draped it over the child.

Turning his head afterwards to gaze at the stars or the surrounding city glancing at the ANBU who where trying desperately to hide themselves from his gaze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes -

1 – As sad as it may sound. I have come across people who do scream at night due to bad memories. Some of the screams that I have heard throughout the nights that I have done night duty can sometimes be really heart rendering sad and agonised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone here we go… one 'very' late chapter.

The next chapter of this may be somewhat put on the back burner for awhile but that is only until I can get the next chapter out on my other story. (_But don't worry as I do NOT intend on leaving the story unfinished!_)

I am sorry about posting this out late but I am trying to get this right… (_And as I don't have a beta for this story you can understand why I am playing perfectionist!_)

But on a more happier note: I've now got a car. It's no beauty but at least it will get me from A to B… (_I hope?_)

But now that I've got myself a car I've been trying to get a bit more work in with my agency. (_Everywhere I have been working lately has had the workers wanting to fight the other members of staff in the various areas in the facilities that I have been working in… And NO it was not related to me in anyway!_)


	7. Chapter 7 Omake

_Authors Note! I dedicate this chapter to a very special person who has graced my life! So to my Nana whose spirit could still be out there. "Thanks Nana Jorgy. I will always remember you!"_

Chapter VII

The next morning Vincent followed the child called Naruto into his village's hospital.

It was big enough to attend to the medical needs of half of a sector in Midgar, Vincent noticed as he wondered what the medical facilities where like inside.

Vincent was appalled by what he saw in the staff.

They where rude to the boy and in some cases where down right cruel.

Some people would push the boy as they where moving by Naruto and from what Vincent could see it was not a gentle push either.

As this continued Vincent noticed that though the boy was being mistreated that he continued to brave through the verbal and physical onslaught.

So it was that when the next person he saw 'bump' into the child he grabbed the man's shoulder with his left hand.

The man screamed in agony as Vincent had made sure that the tips of his 'fingers' went into the man's shoulder.

Leaning closer to his screaming captive Vincent realised he now had an audience.

Amongst some of the people watching; was a child about the same age as his mistreated and abused host. This child wore a large trench-coat with the collar up as high as his own cloak sporting a metallic bandana like his fellow ninja's on his forehead. His eye's hidden by sunglasses.

"If catch you mistreating another child like this one again and what I am doing to you now will seem like you won the lottery," Vincent warned the man using his most deadly sounding voice as he squeezed his claw on the man's shoulder.

The man screamed as he nodded his agreement. As the lady called the Hokage came running in.

Vincent let him go and moved his claw into the folds of his cloak.

The child walked over to Naruto asking if he was alright. Naruto however was staring at his house-guest with a look of awe to it.

"Okay I think everyone has spent enough time trying to investigate what is not their concern!" the Gondaime called out to the crowd an air of authority in her voice. "Don't you all have somewhere else you can go to?"

All of the surrounding onlookers quickly left at their Hokage's voice.

Only Vincent, the two children and the Hokage remained.

Vincent turned to face the Hokage; He noted that her face remained angry.

"Do you make it your quest to make things difficult for me?" she fumed at the gunslinger.

Vincent looked at her blankly as if not registering her words.

"Let me put it another way," Tsunade replied to Vincent dangerously. "If I catch you mistreating another member of my village again; I will treat you like an enemy. Do you understand?"

"If I catch another member of this village mistreating this boy again; I will treat them like the monsters that they are!" Vincent replied with a blank face his voice however was of disgust. "No one should be mistreated like an animal or worse."

"Excuse me but what would be worse?" the child with sunglasses asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Like nothing more than an experiment," Vincent replied calmly.

"You really hate experiments don't you?" queried Tsunade.

"Are we done?" Vincent asked abruptly. "Naruto must meet up with his team soon."

"Come with me," Tsunade mentioned towards the far end of a corridor. "You can follow as well if you wish boys."

Both Naruto and friend quickly followed the two adults down the corridor.

-----------

The room that they where finally lead into was spacious and filled with strange instruments.

Some looked almost familiar to Vincent in their design which in turn started to remind him of his time spent in Hojo's lab.

"Vincent," he heard a young voice call out to him.

Looking to his side he noticed Naruto. The child had a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked quietly making Vincent quickly look at her in alarm.

"Nothing," Vincent said quickly.

"Then would you mind taking off your coat and shirt so that I can check your health?" Tsunade asked quietly her voice gentle.

Taking off his coat slowly, Vincent's figure was revealed to the three onlookers.

He seemed to be too lean and skinny to have all that strength that he was showing before.

His black clothes however, where accented with buckles everywhere.

But the buckles did not stop him from getting the shirt off easily. Even with the metal claw in its way.

Once undressed from the waist up Vincent was soon to see all three of his watchers staring at his upper body.

He knew what they saw, because he saw it every time he had looked into a mirror at a hotel that he and his friends visited on their journey.

All over his body where scars of the most horrific kind. Evidence of what had happened in Hojo's lab.

"Kami-sama!" whispered Tsunade at the sight. "How in the world did you survive all this?"

Tsunade walked over to the gunman quietly her hands questing for the answers behind the scars.

"How did you get these scars?" the child asked.

"You got them from that Hojo bastard didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the gunman replied quietly.

"You've got something in your system that's not Chakra related in you," the unknown child replied.

"How would you know?" questioned Vincent.

"A small friend told me," he replied holding up his hand and pointing to Vincent's left hand.

"A bug?" Vincent replied curiously as he examined the tiny insect crawling across his metallic arm.

"Shino here is from the Aburame clan," explained Tsunade. "They are known for letting a special type of bug inhabit their bodies."

"Interesting," replied the gunman.

"But enough of that lets get started on this shall we?" Tsunade appealed of the scarred man as she directed him towards the examination table.

Vincent stood by the table in question but did not sit on it.

"Please sit," asked the fifth Hokage kindly.

"No," responded Vincent calmly. "You are going to have to do your examinations without me sitting on this."

"Look it will not hurt you," Tsunade replied her voice starting to get annoyed.

"Um... Tsunade-baba, I think that it was also because of what that Hojo creep did to Vincent," Naruto piped up as if to explain what he thought as to the reason as to why his 'guest' was refusing to sit on the table.

"Oh?" exclaimed Tsunade with surprise written on her face. "Then please sit on the seat over here then."

That Vincent did do calmly, his red eyes carefully surveying the surroundings.

Pulling another chair over towards the black haired gunman, Tsunade started to seriously examine the man's 'claw'.

"Is there any way to get this claw off?" Tsunade asked curiously to the red eye male.

"No, that 'claw' as you are so happy to call it is my arm with an exoskeleton grown over it," Vincent informed her.

Seeming annoyed Tsunade continued to examine the arm. At one point she even moved Vincent over to the x-ray room for a few pictures of the arm. (And while she was there had a full body x-ray done as well.)

After two hours she finally relented and left the arm alone as she had gathered all the information that she could gather. Moving on to the next lot of examinations she kept it short.

She checked his heart beats and any other thing she could think of at the time, which took Vincent's time there to an all time high of four hours.

-----------

"Okay you are free to go," informed Tsunade to Vincent.

"Then I shall bid you good day as I know that Naruto has to get to his team seven meeting right now as he is now two hours late," Vincent told her as he turned to move over to the Genin in question.

"I told you that it's alright, Kakashi sensei is always late anyway," shrugged Naruto with a non-committal gesture. "I'd say that when we get there we wouldn't have to wait very long for him to show up now."

"Then you'd better get going then," smiled Tsunade at the youthful wisdom of the young man.

As she watched the two leave she turned to the long forgotten Shino.

"Did your friends notice anything strange or unique about our strange friend?" she queried.

Shino tilted his head to view the Hokage. "All I know is that what ever he has inside him, it is not chakra and he smells different to my friends."

"How different?"

"Like he has some other people inside him who are somewhat..." Shino fell quiet.

"Somewhat... what?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Evil," the young man replied flatly. "Dark and lonely."

There was a knock at the door which opened to reveal a medical-nin with a folder.

Taking the folder Tsunade opened it to reveal the contents.

They where the x-rays of the mysterious man.

"Thank you for your help Shino," Tsunade smiled at the teenager dismissing him.

As he left Tsunade was sorting through what she had gathered to try and figure out as to how the man felt that he was so alone.

-----------

Vincent quickly moved to follow the boy who was running along the streets of the hidden village to get to his destination.

As he moved he realised that the boy did not seem to realise that he was increasing his speed to an almost near sprint. Oh he could keep up with Naruto but he was curious to wonder if the boy had remembered that he had someone following him.

As soon as the child leapt to a roof to go across the rooftops to his destination, which was also when Vincent realised that the child had indeed forgotten about him.

Raising his eyebrows Vincent flew to catch up with the jumping Naruto. The child he noticed was not huffing as he moved with the grace of an animal, using both his arms and legs to move at a faster pace along the rooftops.

Oh Vincent could still keep up easily, his smile hidden by the folds of his cape. He had to raise his blood rate just a touch to keep up with his running companion who seemed to have no desire to slow down.

He started to feel his almost unused blood start to move. The pain was that off the feeling of what he could remember his old companions back in his world would call 'pins and needles' which was something he could easily dismiss.

As they neared a bridge he noticed a pink hair girl waiting for something and looking somewhat bored plus angry.

Naruto stopped at the bridge in front of the girl and smiled at her.

Unfortunately Vincent realised that the girl was not going to wait for an apology from Naruto as had actually moved to hit him.

Grabbing the females hand just before she moved to hit Naruto he held her back.

"I don't think that is a suitable behaviour for a child do you?" queried Vincent as he placed himself in between the two.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" screeched the pink haired child. "My name is Sakura and I am Naruto's team mate so if I want to teach him a lesson on manners I can!"

"Then do so without injury child," Vincent told her calmly as he moved beside Naruto.

Naruto throughout the entire exchange seemed to be shocked at the attention that he was getting off from Vincent. It made him feel strange and as to what ever it was making him feel was kinda of important.

Standing on the side lines watching quietly Kakashi watched as he patiently waited for the three to sort out their differences and hoping like mad that Sakura would finally get over her self important arrogance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonus Omake!**

_(In other words…Fun time!)_

"Yarghhh!!!"

Confused Vincent turned around to view an upset Naruto running towards him.

"Vincent! Please you've gotta help me before Sakura-chan find's out that I spilt all of her black powder!" Naruto implored of the clawed warrior. "If she finds it gone she is so gonna kill me!"

"Black powder?" Vincent mentioned before pulling out his gun to the terrified ninja. "Yes I have some black powder you can have."

"You do!" Naruto replied with relief in his voice. "Where is it?"

Snapping open his gun, Vincent removed a bullet from the gun barrel.

Naruto then watched as Vincent sliced off the top of the bullet with care to reveal the 'contents' of said bullet.

"Black powder! Vincent! You rock!!!" crowed Naruto as he snatched the open bullet shell with the inclosed powder and ran off.

Watching the retreating form of the young ninja Vincent was left with just a single question.

'I hope that he realises that it is highly explosive,' he thought as he moved back to what he was doing.

-----------

Later on that day...

The door to the flat was banged open as quickly as it was shut. Vincent quickly moved to intercept the 'intruder' which turned out to be a hurt Naruto.

"What happened?" Vincent asked. "You didn't put that gunpowder near anything flammable did you?"

"You could say that!" Naruto whimpered. "I only wanted to replace that black powder that she uses for her eyes that I spilt while she was yelling at Ino."

"NARUTO, I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura's voice was heard from somewhere outside of Naruto's home.

"But Sakura, it really makes your forehead seem even bigger than before without your eyebrows," Ino's voice could be heard nearby with a laugh.

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Notes… (Again)_

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapter... But as I have been busy. And it is gonna get even worse! (_At least until after Easter... Hopefully._)

I thought that I would start this chapter with a difference as you may have noticed. Yes I dedicated this chapter to my beloved 'Nana'.

To those who are wondering… Her birthday was on St Patricks day. (_17th March_) And she was a really wonderful lady who used to always worry about her family, (_And people she classified as 'extra family members' aka… friends of the family._) She taught me and other members of the family to always look to the bright side and enjoy life when ever you can.

But to leave that sad note behind, I do however apologise for the lateness of this chapter. But as a quick warning! I am going to try and get another chapter out when I can, but just remember that I have a second story to write as well and with what has been going on lately I might be awhile. So please be patient.

I've also got to attend two conventions which are only a week apart! Both Go3, (_It's an Electronics fair that wants my Anime Club to attend_) and Swan-Con. (_Which is our local 'big' convention which has no specific fandom focus. Hey it is all the fandom's all rolled into one BIG Convention! It is really a great time to witness and enjoy!_)

But for now I'd better wrap it up now so sorry again for the late delay, and if I'm not able to write again before the first week of April…

Happy Easter Everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors'**__**Note**_ This chapter is dedicated to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter to come out… Sorry everyone! And I hope that I you enjoy this? (As another small note though… this chapter contains a bit of Sakura bashing.)

_Prelude_

_Naruto throughout the entire exchange seemed to be shocked at the attention that he was getting off from Vincent. It made him feel strange and as to what ever it was making him feel was kinda of important._

_Standing on the side lines watching quietly Kakashi watched as he patiently waited for the three to sort out their differences and hoping like mad that Sakura would finally get over her self important arrogance._

**Chapter VIII**

"Who in the name of Kami-Sama do you think you are," screeched the girl hotly. "You listen here you white skinned dullard! How dare you tell me what to do and don't you dare interfere again!"

"And what would you do if I did?" Vincent replied calmly making the girl even angrier.

"What would you know you stupid Gaijin! It's because of that moron that Sasuke-san is in trouble," stated the pink haired child. "Don't you understand that it is all his fault!"

"And is why is it his fault child?" asked the gunman.

"Because he promised that he would bring Sasuke back to me!" screamed the girl. "He promised and now Sasuke is stuck in some stupid holding cell because he ran off and it is all that stupid dead-last ignoramus!"

"I fail to see as to why it is his fault?" inquired Vincent. "It sounds to me that this Sasuke choose to leave and that Naruto did indeed full fill his promise to you. So why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"Why it is so hard for me to understand!" Sakura started to rant. "Because of that stupid Naruto, Sasuke is now stuck in a holding cell and not with me! How hard is that to understand?"

"Ahh! I understand now," Vincent said knowingly. "You are nothing more than some selfish child whose only care is to herself and is not aware of everyone else due to your own view of self importance." (1)

"Why you stupid..." Sakura started up only to be stopped by a white cloud becoming evident.

"Yo!" grinned Kakashi as he saluted while he lent against the bridge. "Sorry I am late but I got asked to help a little old lady back with her shopping."

His 'audience' on the other hand did not seem to be impressed on the explanation. This is probably why two of them shouted liar.

"How could you be late?" inquired the golden armed man. "You where watching your students for awhile now. May I suggest you explain to this child as to why this Sasuke is being held in a cell?"

"What would you know you stupid foreigner!" spat Sakura. "You are just some stupid bastard who shouldn't be here so what would you know? Besides Sasuke is strong enough to wipe the floor..."

"Sakura that is enough!" ordered Kakashi quickly shutting up any more rants that she might have. "You will apologise to the Hokage's guest now!"

"I refuse to apologise to someone who probably couldn't best a Genin in a fight!" she spat at Vincent.

"Tell you what child," inquired Vincent diplomatically. "If I can best you and your fellow team-mates in a fight will you at least listen to your teacher?"

"Hmm. From what I can gather from the Sand-nins you are deadly, but I do recall the Hokage requesting us to evaluate your fighting skills today," a thoughtful Kakashi stated.

"Then it is decided," Sakura smiled. "The three of us will defeat you!"

"Hang on Sakura, I am the Sensei," Kakashi explained to the irate girl. "I am the one to make the decisions here."

"I agree," Vincent turned to the Jounin. "The three of you shall fight me and I shall show you as to how... what was it you implied child... as to how weak I am compared to this Sasuke."

"Hang on this is not right?" Kakashi explained to the gunman. "I am a lot more stronger than these Genin."

"So is Sephiroth," Vincent told them quietly as he moved to the edge of the forest. "As a warning to you. If I let my demons out I will have control over them to a certain degree, but it will be sparse. So if it is the case they do make an appearance... do not push your luck as I may not be able to stop them."

"And how many demons are you supposed to have..." sneered Sakura. "Half a dozen!"

"I have four," Vincent told her seriously. "They are the 'Gailan Beast', 'Hellmasker', 'Gigas' and the worst of the lot is that of 'Chaos' and pray you do not meet with the likes of the last one."

"Ohh I am sooo scared!" mocked the pink haired girl.

"You would do well to remember that my control with 'Chaos' is still limited at best." Vincent explained as he turned to fix the girl with a cold glare, his eyes turning a baleful yellow with sinister slits in the pupils. "But it is something I am working on trying to control." (2)

"This is a waste of time," Sakura rudely stated. "Look I still think that you are full of it so hurry up already."

"If you keep it up child, you will be scared, as of the lot of them the one with which I control the least well as of yet is that of 'Chaos' as that one is a force to himself," Vincent growled at the ignorant child his voice sounding hollow, angry, demonic and distant as if belonging to someone else.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" spat Sakura cruelly. "I'll have you know that Sasuke can also change his eye colour so why should I be scared, you no good Gaijin!"

"Child, I am Vincent Valentine one time member of the TURKS and a companion of the group who helped to save my world from a threat more deadly than you can imagine," Vincent explained in his dangerous voice, his expression was that of disgust towards this child. "I have fought with more dangerous creatures and villains of the like you could only dream of. What you are going to witness is only going to be a starting point of what you can encounter from where I belong."

"You think that your pathetic words and the fact that you can change your eye colour is going to change my mind!" laughed Sakura. "As far as I am concerned you are just some poor delusional freak with visions of grandeur that is not suited for a dead man."

"In a way child you are correct," Vincent smiled evilly. "I am a freak as I am dead."

"What is that supposed to mean?" spat the pink hair trouble maker. "Listen here you stupid dumb Baka... If you are standing and breathing you are alive."

"Sakura that is enough!" called out Kakashi who had finally had his fill of his wayward students bickering. "Master Vincent here has already proven to the Gondaime as to his claim of being dead. And quiet spectacularly too as I was told."

"He blew a hole in his head," Naruto told her quietly. "He still got up."

"And how would you know Dobe?" sneered Sakura.

"I was there," Naruto told her calmly. "He calmly killed himself in front of everyone and then just got up."

"Nonsense!" she screeched at the boy. "No one can survive that. You are just making things up."

"Then I suggest that we begin this test," inquired Vincent his features back to normal.

"Then before we begin I'd suggest you explain as to how dangerous this Sephiroth is?" counselled Kakashi as he pulled out his book to begin reading.

"Yea, if this so called Sephiroth is so powerful what is he capable of?" sneered Sakura. "Picking cherry blossoms."

"Sephiroth was a highly decorated general of Shin-Ra. His strength with his sword incalculable. He is the product of the union of Hojo and the beloved Lucretia," Vincent told his 'captive' audience. "Hojo experimented on Sephiroth while he was still in the womb of his mother... Hojo put an infusion of Mako energy and Jenova cells into his own child."

"Are you telling me that he is strong because of something his father did?" scoffed Sakura.

"His father was a scientist who delighted in his work. He twisted his own son to the point of trying to make some sort of super soldier," explained the gunman. "When I found out that Lucretia had gone into labour I went to see if she was okay... Only to find that Hojo has torn into his wife's own body to tear out that of his sons'." (3)

"So what did you do?" queried Kakashi curiously. "Surely you didn't let that man go about his business unattended?"

"Oh come on Sensei... Surely you don't believe this crap?" snarled the female nin.

"Let's just say that episode in my life now is over with and the results of me challenging Hojo is what you see now. But please do not ask any further let us not get caught talking when a certain young child is still asking for a match which in her eyes... shall lead to the death of your visitor, if she can get her blades into the foreign upstart that has so unhinged her current lack of reasoning," announced the red coated man with the ease of one discussing the weather.

"Why you...!" Sakura grated angrily as she pulled out a kunai quickly banishing it at Vincent.

"And so we begin," Kakashi noted as Sakura leapt at the gunman.

Sakura slashed viciously at the spot at which Vincent occupied only to be met with the ringing of steel.

Vincent, (Kakashi had noted.) had used his claw to catch the girl's kunai with ease.

Grunting Sakura tried to put more power in behind her Kunai to try and make it budge or even slice the gunman's hand. But the only thing to come from it was the fact that Vincent just squeezed his hand together to make the kunai shatter.

"You will have to try better child," Vincent smiled hauntingly at her as he jumped up into the air to disappear into his cloak.

The cloak then seemed to jump from tree to tree with the grace of a breeze of air blowing a leaf around.

The trio watched the 'cape' fly to a branch at the top of a tree where Vincent revealed himself to the three Ninjas, his metallic weapon glinting dangerously in the sun.

"What are you two waiting for?" screeched Sakura. "An engraved invitation! Hurry up and help me."

Vincent seemed to be moving his arms strangely. He moved his arms out wide then moved them together.

"_Regen_," the gunman called out quickly, and to his audience's surprise Vincent was suddenly covered in green light. (4)

"Huh?" glared Naruto at the sight. "What was that?"

"I have no idea," came the reply from Kakashi. "But I bet that if we don't hurry up soon I think that he might try for something just a tad different and possibly more deadly."

"_Big Guard_," was then called out next by the strange warrior only this time to be covered in a yellow light, then to be covered by what looked like two barriers which disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Then hurry up and move it!" Sakura yelled as she threw another kunai towards the opponent.

They watched amazed at the speed that Vincent now moved. He seemed to be moving a lot faster than what he was before that last strange call of his.

"Come child, teacher and Naruto," Vincent called out. "Can you catch me and force me to submit?"

"If that is what it will take to make this stupidity stop. Then so be it." sighed Kakashi as he watched his pink haired student charge the foreigner. "Lets go help Sakura, Naruto."

"Okay Kakashi-Sensei," nodded Naruto as he ran after Sakura.

As the two Genin's ran off after the gunman a large cloud of white came into existence to reveal the Hokage and the Frog Hermit.

"This is going to get annoying," Kakashi replied with a bored tone of voice towards his two new companions.

"But it will prove informative," Tsunade told the Jounin. "I think it would be best if you could try and win this match if possible. If not all but to show us as to how well he can defend himself if Orochimaru should show up after him."

"As you wish Gondaime," bowed Kakashi as he moved to catch up with his students.

"How do you think it is going to go?" Jiraiya quizzed the blond woman.

"I think this is going to be an interesting fight that is for sure," Tsunade smiled.

The two of them seemed to be in thought over the events for awhile.

"100 yen says that Kakashi's team wins," Tsunade suddenly announced.

"And my 100 yen says that the stranger wins," Jiraiya grinned thinking that he had just gotten some easy money.

Sakura couldn't believe this foreigner, with his stupid costume of just black and red with the hint of gold.

Heck her Sasuke had better fashion sense than this bozo, as far as she was concerned and no-one was cooler than her Sasuke!

But what really stumped her was the fact that every time both herself or Naruto had tried to attack this person at random periods during this fight the man just moved away from it with the ease of a leaf blowing on the wind.

And it was infuriating her to no end.

After awhile it looked like her original tactics where just not working so that just meant that she would have to work with Naruto if she was going to be able to defeat this stranger.

And for that fact... Where was that sensei of hers? It was bad enough that she had that Dobe helping her, but if her sensei could get off his rear and help they could get this over with easily.

Spying the foreigner to the right of her she threw a Kunai at him as she smiled watching it fly towards the stranger.

Sakura smirked at the package and explosive tag that she had tied to it. It was a combination of sharp tacks and pins, designed to open when it had hit its target. So that even if she missed, she could still hurt her opponent with the flying shrapnel.

The red caped man seemed to fly away from the explosive package quite easily and seemed to stand not far from its point of impact, unaware of the extra detail that Sakura had added.

Grinning at the newest development Sakura grinned evilly at the imminent explosion, while Naruto and Kakashi finally seemed to show up to view her new explosive kunai details.

Naruto gaped. He just could not believe what it was that he was seeing as he watched Sakura try and belt the living daylights out of his house-guest.

She had thrown a kunai with a small bundle of cloth at Vincent with an evil smirk.

He knew it wouldn't hit Vincent. Because he appeared to be a bit more dangerous in what his movements seemed to imply.

The package that was thrown behind Vincent exploded behind the gunman and showered the red caped man in shrapnel and dust.

Due to the size of the explosion, Naruto was unsure if there would be some remote chance that Vincent would have somehow survived.

As the smoke and debris cleared from the last known vicinity of where the gunman last stood a sickening yellowish glow seemed to be evident long before a new development was made horribly clear.

Vincent seemed to be on the verge of two forms. One was that of the one that he was last seen in.

The other seemed to be wearing some sort of mask and it's hair seemed unkempt and as long as 'Vincent's'.

"So, you've survived that blast," crowed Sakura. "I suppose now you are going to try and scare us with that stupid illusion."

"Is not an illusion," Vincent told her as the change started to become more 'real'. "Run if you can. Run from the 'Hellmasker'." (5)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors' Notes

1 – I know that I am probably making Sakura out to be some sort of mean brat. But at the time that I started writing this fic, I had no idea that she would 'come around' to Naruto's plight. So I had planned on making her 'hate' Naruto for bringing 'her' Sasuke back to be put in chains… So to speak. (_Also it may have something to say for the fact that I find her quite selfish towards her desires in life and towards others in her team that I believe that Vincent could be a good excuse to 'wake her up'._)

2 – I know after playing Dirge of Cerberus that the reason that Vincent looses control of Chaos is because he has lost a certain item that was hidden inside of him. The reason as to why I am doing this is because... 1. That when you play Final Fantasy VII you have no control over what Chaos does during an encounter... 2. In Dirge of Cerberus he has control of Chaos to the point that you can even play as Chaos. (_When you get certain item back!_) So What I am hinting at is that Vincent had to 'learn' how to control Chaos's tendencies of violence.

3 – Sorry, but Vincent so far has not made it his business to 'not' tell everyone his story; so why stop there. _Shrugs shoulders_

4 – Yes, as I have written before I have kept to what I have had on Vincent at the supposed time that he would have encountered Sephiroth in the game. That was one of my favorite combos to start off a battle. 'Regen' the party then shove 'Big Guard' on. (_To haste and protect the group from spells and physical attacks._)

5 – I truthfully wasn't going to be using Hellmasker at all; but I thought that in my bid to 'scare' Konoha into what they are getting into, I believed this to be appropriate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! Sorry about the very, Very… VERY late update. I've sorta been busy.

But like I said at the beginning this chapter is dedicated to my readers who have had to put up with waiting for me to update on a regular basis! Sorry everyone!

You see I have had the displeasure of having to go to a few funerals lately. One of which was that of my friend's Gran. I knew the lady well as she treated me like another grand-daughter even before she found out that I had just lost my beloved Nana awhile back. So I have been trying to make sure that my friend is okay. (Plus I lost a favourite resident at work which truly does not help the mood.)

I've also been 'enlisted' into doing Tae Kwon Do lately. Well you see my family was after a way to get a sister to get a bit more 'back-bone' on her so that she could stand up to her 'brain-dead' ex-boyfriend. (_Let's just say that the bastard is a coward who is well known by they police._) Let's just say that she has 'low' self esteem and didn't want to join up and be the only white belt there. So big sister had to step in and what do you know I'm joined to another club… (_I've passed a few belts already and am now going for my green belt at the end of Febuary._)

I've also had a bit of a mental blank lately too. I have a few friends trying to help. (_On both of my stories._) But you can only do what you can sometimes.

So if you add that to the fact that my room has been beyond boiling point… (_I live in a shed. True!_) And if you throw in the fact that I've been doing a lot of night-shifts lately (_I have been given the night-shift position permantly at work!_) you might get an idea as to how exhausted I've been lately. (Especially when one has to rely on others to help me get around as I am without a car at the moment as someone decided to use it as a stationary target when I was waiting for the lights to turn green. Lets just say my car gained over $4,500 worth of damage.)

But otherwise it has been pretty annoying. I have also been stuck doing house-sitting (_In places with NO internet access._) and I can't stay with my little cat… Okay so he is not so little. But he is still my little cat. And I do miss him. (_Even if he does use me as a spring board in the middle of the night._) At least he is not as bad as what I took care of at one place I house-sat at. Two little dogs who just will not stop barking (_Whenever they can even at night!_) and making messes everywhere!

Plus as another note!!! I am not going to stop this story regardless of how long it takes me. I hate having stories left unfinished halfway through. (_So I don't care how long it take's me I am going to finish this story! This note also includes another story I tend to get asked about._)

Until next time!


End file.
